unbreakable bonds
by ephermals
Summary: it's not exactly happy ever after, but at least it's something / clam / back to school exchange for the lovely lily (parachute hearts)


**sum: **it's not exactly happy ever after, but at least it's something / clam / back to school exchange for the lovely lily (parachute hearts)

**prompts:**"this is the first day of my life," ink stained pens, liquor stores, warpaint

**a/n: **erm so for the prompt warpaint i was just like searching it up on google so apparently it's this band; that's what i interpreted it as in this fic. uh yeah i finished this today b/c i didn't really have time with school and all; hope you like it, lils! no time to make a cover; i'll do it later.

**dedication: **lily (parachute hearts)

**disclaimer: **i own nothing. at. all.

* * *

**unbreakable bonds**  
claire/cam

**.**

It's a warm summer day, which means another day spent at the Blocks' pool tanning for Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons. Magazines are out and smoothies are being sipped daintily, sunglasses rest upon glossy tresses, and manicured toenails peek out of designer flip-flops. It's the life of the wealthy, and no one lives it better than the Pretty Committee. "Summer," Massie Block says. "Don't you love summer?"

"Totes," Dylan Marvil remarks, turning the page of her _Elle _magazine. Ink-stained pens were littered around here, due to her obsession with circling things she liked in magazines.

"Point," Alicia Rivera says with her signature finger-raise, and Kristen Gregory quickly nods in agreement. Claire Lyons sits to the side, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts; her arms are folded across her chest.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Massie asks faux concernedly, extracting a deep sigh from Claire, but no direct answer. After a few minutes of coaxing, Massie has managed to convince Claire to join in on the fun, and the girls take off their cover ups. They jump into the pool holding hands, and are immediately hit with the cool and refreshing water. It's all giggles and splashing each other now as the girls have fun in the pool. The diving board creaks, and Dylan Marvil belly flops into the pool; the other girls' laughs can be heard from miles away.

A game of Marco Polo starts soon, and Claire Lyons has her eyes closed as she tries to find her friends, only relying on their replies of "polo!" She tags Alicia soon enough (she's always been the slow one), and the game continues.

It's just five best friends enjoying their summer before high school starts. "Cheers to the Pretty Committee!" Massie toasts, and the Pretty Committee all repeat after her, amiss giggles and flipping of hair.

"Apple C," Claire Lyons whispers, almost inaudibly.

_(because it's always been her catchphrase)_

**.**

It's a week before the first day of school when she gets the news. She should've known that something was up when her parents called her to the living room in serious tones. She had walked into the living room with a bright smile on her face, thinking that it was really good news, a surprise of some sorts; that was her, always optimistic. Then Claire sees Rupert, the director of _Dial L, _and knows that this is about something acting-related. "You, ah, wanted to talk to me?"

"Claire, dah-ling," Rupert says, and Claire notices that he's lost that _ohsoannoying _accent, which was a good thing, right? "I'm directing a new movie. The name is still undecided, but I think you would be perfect for the lead role. It's about a girl who believes in fairy tales and magic and all that stuff; she's down to earth, just like you." _  
_

Claire fidgets in her seat, not sure what to say. This was an amazing opportunity, but she couldn't just leave the Pretty Committee. She would have to move to Los Angeles for sure, there was no question about it. "I, uh," she stalls for a few seconds, playing with her new charm bracelet (a gift from Massie) dangling on her wrist, "so, you want me to move?" It's a stupid question, but at least she said something; she immediately wants to take it back the second it came out of her mouth. _What a stupid question, _she thinks. "And leave all my friends?" she adds, so she doesn't feel too embarrassed.

"Claire," Judi Lyons comments, "your father and I have talked this through, and we think it's a great opportunity for you. You'll make new friends. You're a very outgoing person." Claire clenches her fists, un-clenching them within a few seconds, because to defy Judi Lyons means consequences. She wants to scream, to rip out her hair and tell her parents that _they can't do this to her, _but she grits her teeth and smiles like the good girl she is.

"So," Jay Lyons urges his daughter, "is that a yes?" Claire doesn't even know why he's asking this question, because even if she objected, they would make her go anyway, just like they always do.

"Yes, I'll go," she huffs, getting up to go to her room. She immediately pulls out her phone and texts the PC the bad/good news. _I'm going to L.A., _she types; a response comes within seconds. The girls all right something along the lines of: _OMG, for reals? It's on vacation, right? _Claire's hands shake as she types, _No...I'm moving. To star in a movie. _All hell breaks loose when Massie announces that she's _coming over ay-sap,_ Alicia has a mental breakdown right then and there, Dylan starts binge-ing on brownies, and Kristen decides to go on the roof to play soccer.

The doorbell rings minutes later, and the four of them are all there; Claire pulls everyone into a big group hug. Tears are streaming down all their faces as they complain about how _you can't leave, Claire, _and _I'll miss you so so so so much_. Claire just stands there with a fake smile on her face, trying to assure everyone that things will be okay, that she'll text them and they could Skype every single day; she promises to never lose touch, but doesn't know if she'll be able to keep those promises.

After all, a movie star's life is busy.

Claire gets the news that she is going to be moving on Friday, which means she'll be in L.A. just in time for Labor Day Weekend, and shopping. Her new school starts on the following Tuesday, and she knows that she isn't ready, and will never be ready. Her mother tells her that she doesn't need to bring clothes or anything, just maybe a few personal belongings.

The Pretty Committee come over on Thursday to help her with packing; stuffed animals, photos, little trinkets, and everything in between. Last good-byes are exchanged; she can't help but think that her parents rushed into this move too quickly, and that she should get more time.

They decide to host a special Thursday night sleepover, and it's the best one yet.

_(because friends are always there for you)_

**.**

Friday morning, at ten o'clock, when her friends had left for good this time, she remembers that Cam is coming today to say good-bye, as well. When the doorbell rings she bites her bottom lip so she doesn't cry in front of him. He comes in and she think she's the hottest guy in the world, the nicest boyfriend ever, and she loves him. They hug (Claire's been doing a lot of hugging these days) and whisper _I love you_ in each other's ears.

She doesn't want to leave Westchester; but really, it's what's best for her._ L.A. will be an amazing experience,_ is all anyone ever tells her, and she's sick of it. So when Cam doesn't say anything, just holds her, she loves him for it, because silence is golden. Their silence meant so little to others, but so much to her.

He gives her a necklace, and it's a pretty one with forever written in cursive. "Promise me that you'll never forget me, Claire." She nods and he pulls her closer; she buries her head in his chest and it's the most amazing feeling ever.

"So if we're not in a relationship, then what are we in?" Claire asks, just out of curiosity.

"I honestly don't know. We're just friends now. With benefits," he jokes, whispering that last part. And Claire cries, because she doesn't want to leave him, and they'll never have a _happy ever after. _

_(because happy ever afters don't really exist)_

**.**

The moment Claire steps out of the LAX airport, she is greeted by Rupert Mann and some of his workers. She is informed that she is going to be riding in a limo, again, and can't help but feel elated. Maybe the movie star life wouldn't be so bad after all. She seats herself comfortably in the air-conditioned limo with a mini fridge stuffed with snacks; Claire treats herself to a bag of goldfish. After all, it had been an exhausting day, and all she wants to do was eat, watch TV, sleep, and repeat.

The streets of L.A. whiz by in the tinted windows of the luxurious vehicle, and Claire has her eyes glued to the window as they roll past famous production studios, designer stores, movie theaters, huge posters advertising the many artists and bands around here, and the occasional liquor store. This was L.A., and it was perfect for Claire Lyons.

It was her chance to discover herself. She would discover things she never even knew before. Claire had already noticed that some of the foods, artists, bands (like Warpaint) were unfamiliar to her, but that's what this trip is really about. Trying new things.

Her parents smile as they watch her excitedly stare out the window, gazing at all the new opportunities. Claire didn't care that they would be living in an apartment that wasn't even in Beverly Hills to start off. She knew that she would become more famous, earn more money, and eventually would be living the dream. Isn't that what every little girl's always wanted? And now she has the chance.

They keep driving, and quickly approach the school that she'll be going to, some exclusive acting academy for young actors & actresses. She smiles, knowing that she'll get to meet other child stars like she's going to become.

And she's slowly forgetting all about her old life, the traces of Westchester and Orlando are leaving her bit by bit. But she's exchanged it for a new life, one that will be a roller coaster ride, but in the end, it pays off. Claire was leaving her old life behind, and starting a new one, a better one. Sure, she'll miss her old life, but she was doing what was best for her. They would see her on the big screen, and know that somehow, she's still with them, forever in their hearts.

So that's why, as Claire stepped out of the limo and looked up at the large apartment building, she whispered, "This is the first day of my life."

**.**

Claire Lyons weaves her way through the paparazzi, because she's freaking famous now, all because of that movie, that _ohsowonderful _movie. It's the red carpet premiere and she's wearing her most glamorous dress, not that it really matters, though. But then she spots a pair of eyes, one green and one blue, and she starts running in her ridiculously high heels, but she doesn't care because it's him, and he's there.

It's like they're the only two people in the world as they reunite; he promises to visit every once in a while, and she's thisclose to tears. Because maybe, just maybe, the long distance relationship can work.

It's not exactly happy ever after, but at least it's something.

* * *

**i love you all, now please do leave a review. :)**

**x rachel **


End file.
